


Corporal Punishment

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Cucking, I APOLOGIZE, I’m so fucking sorry god, M/M, Mmubo gets fuckin cuuuuucked, Slight Bondage, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, anyways the actual tags, but tbh, cum shot cum shot cum shot, eat my ass, im so sorry, im sorry still teehee, loser, minecraft personas ONLY, please don’t attack me mineblr, please don’t ship real fuckin ppl, remember that time when doc revealed they know abt mumbo bein a mole durin the war, slight bdsm undertones, this is pretty good so fuck it I’m posting it, ya that scene but porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Please dognt fukcign read this im so sorryIt’s ren and doc RAWING grian because fuck man i was bored(Blame tree)[Edit: ive posted my newest fic, also listed as anon]





	Corporal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking sorry please feel free to comment hate holy fuck

Grian’s not too surprised when Doc asks him to come to the ceasefire area. After Mumbo’s… fail, to say the least, with the ambush, it was only a matter of time. He honestly couldn’t tell how someone so smart was so dumb. It took Mumbo over a month to realize when Grian said he loved him he wasn’t joking - despite pretty much everyone telling him as much.

Despite that, he still feels weirdly… hesitant about going. The first thing he does is make sure Doc isn’t planning on killing him - his gut is telling him _something_ weird is about to happen, and Grian trusts his gut.

Grian arrives in the middle of the area, but Doc is nowhere to be found. He hears Mumbo say something along the lines of, “That was him”, and then Doc is calling out to him from a hole in the ground.

Grian peeks into the hole. Doc is looking up at him, a smirk making his attempt at a frown useless.

“Hey,” Grian says, suspicious.

“Hey man,” Doc greets, “Y’know, we have a bit of an investigation going on, and I have a little deal, dude.”

Grian feels his lip twitch - somehow, he knew this deal wouldn’t be something as simple as taking Mumbo’s mustache. “Uh, okay,” he replies, carefully climbing down the ladder.

When he gets down and turns to Doc. He feels his stomach clench, because Doc has that look in his eyes he only gets when he’s either about to pull a nasty prank on someone or obliterate them in PVP.

“We have a player on our team-“ Grian inwardly rolls his eyes “-And we don’t want him anymore.”

Grian, playing stupid in hopes it holds off the inevitability of Doc’s prank, looks at Ren and asks, “Ren? you don’t want Ren?”

“No, no, no,” Doc says, and Mumbo appears through the item frames behind Doc. He’s wearing his stupid little mole sunglasses.

“Apparently it’s me!” His dumb boyfriend says, walking over to stand between them all. “I can’t believe this.”

Grian, still trying to keep Doc from starting the prank war early, says, “W-Why wouldn’t you want Mumbo on your team?” There’s a reason he didn’t go into acting.

“Well, the stache for one,” Ren says. Doc deadpans.

“You know _exactly_ why.”

“Erm,” Grian says, smiling awkwardly, “Is it the bananas thing?”

“C’mon, man,” Doc says. Grian feels his stomach drop at the way Doc says it. He bites his lip - hopefully it wasn’t more zombies, he _hates_ dying by zombie.

“You can have him, but not for free. We have one demand - because _technically_ he’s one of our team members, right?”

Grian swallows the growing ball in his throat, and tries to cover for his fear by making fun of Mumbo. “Okay, so, it appears you’ve been rumbled, Mumbo. I’m not really surprised to be honest with you.

Mumbo smiles at him, then says, “I don’t even know where to stand!” Ren shoves him to be beside Grian.

“Not over here,” Ren says.

“Right, so,” Grian is trying not to pull out his sword on reflex, “We’ll have him back, what do you want?”

“Well, the way I see it, we’re basically giving you a teammate, so it’s only fair if you give us something just as good back.”

Ok. So that’s not nearly what Grian was expecting…. and yet, his shoulders still haven’t relaxed.

“I can’t give you an entire teammate, Mumbo isn’t worth _that_ much.” His boyfriend doesn’t even pout beside him, and Grian is now _sure_ something is wrong.

“Oh no, we wouldn’t ask that much of you,” Doc says. Grian suddenly realizes that Ren has been unnaturally quiet for the past couple minutes.

By the time he looks at where Ren used to be standing, it’s too late. The next thing Grian knows, there’s a pad of cloth covering his eyes and something leathery - lead? - tying his hands together.

“H-Hey!” He gasps, struggling against the thick rope. “R-Ren!?

“Sorry, not sorry, dude,” Ren says - his mouth is… scarily close to his neck. He shivers, and Ren chuckles in his ear.

“C’mon, this isn’t f-funny!” Doc laughs, and Grian notices that Doc is now standing only a few inches away from him. “Mumbo, help!”

Mumbo doesn’t respond for a few seconds. Then, as if given permission, Mumbo says, “I read your diary.”

Oh.

“...Mumbo, I-“

“It’s okay,” Mumbo says, voice soft. “You know, when Doc and Ren brought up an, er, punishment, they were originally pretty dead set on just making you take my mustache away for the rest of the war. But I thought about it, and I thought you might like this better.”

Grian is bright red now - Ren is pressed directly to his back, and because of their size difference there’s something hard pressing against his back. Grian hopes it’s just his sword.

Grian sighs, then stops struggling. He’s completely leaning against Ren now, and Ren huffs like he’s holding back laughter. Grian resists elbowing him in the gut.

“This doesn’t seem like much of a punishment,” he says. Doc laughs, and he hears Mumbo grumbling.

“It’s not your punishment,” Mumbo mumbles (lol), and Grian suddenly understands why his boyfriend has yet to touch him. He laughs. “It’s not funny!”

“I don’t know, Mumbo, it’s pretty funny,” Grian giggles. Mumbo just huffs, and Grian keeps giggling until there’s a body pressed against his front.

Grian gulps, wiggling between his two friends. Doc’s hand falls to his hip, squeezing tightly, as if giving Grian a place to hold onto the rest of the planet.

“If you want us to stop, just say so, man,” Doc says. There’s a small pause, and then Grian whispers out a meager, ‘Okay.’.

Ren’s lip press against his neck and it’s - _It’s odd_ , Grian thinks. He can’t see what his friends are doing, where they’re going. He kinda wishes he could at least see Mumbo, if only for some sort of way to see that his boyfriend is okay with this.

Ren trails slowly down his neck, and Grian shift his head to the side, giving Ren more room on his neck. His beard tickles, but it’s not as bad as Mumbo’s mustache. It’s _extra_ weird when Doc’s hand guides his head a little more to the side, then presses his lips to Grian’s.

It’s hard to kiss someone when you can’t see them, but Doc is leading him well and he’s gentle with it. His lips are an odd texture though - Grian’s never kissed a creeper before, and it’s kinda weird to think this is how it would feel.

The kiss goes on for a minute, until - or at least Grian assumes so - Ren gets bored of just kissing his throat and tugs on his chin, pulling Grian’s lips from Doc’s and to his. He has to strain his neck to properly kiss Ren, but Ren is a good kisser so it’s worth it. Doc’s lips move to his neck. They’re rough, a lot rougher than Ren’s, and Grian shivers when they press to the sensitive skin on his neck.

Doc nips at his neck, and he gasps against Ren’s lips - and suddenly Ren’s tongue is in his mouth, gently exploring. When their tongues pressed together, Grian suddenly realized just how hard he was.

Grian moans against Ren’s lips, one that’s muffled and quiet but somehow gets across what he wants to the others. Doc laughs, pulling away from his neck. It takes a couple seconds for Ren to pull away too, and Grian can feel Doc’s stupid smirk at his friend.

Ren acts first, untying the lead around his wrist. Immediately, Grian raises his hands to Doc’s shoulders, gripping at them tightly. It takes him a second to realize that there’s nothing stopping him from touching Doc’s skin.

“When did you-“

“Shh,” Doc interrupts. Grian pouts, but listens, keeping his mouth closed as they lead him somewhere. They shuffle him foreword, and then suddenly his back is against a table.

“Okay, when did you even-“ Again, Doc shushes him, and then a hand - Ren’s - is underneath his head and raising it. He places a pillow under it, and then does the same under his hips. “Where are you even _keeping_ this stuff!?”

No one answers him, and Grian just groans, reaching out a hand in an attempt to touch one of his friends to - make sure they were still there? The room is silent for a couple seconds, and Grian feels his throat tighten in panic.

“G-Guys?” He asks, eyebrows scrunching together; they wouldn’t just leave him here, right? No, they wouldn’t, they know better.

A hand touches his, and Grian’s never felt so relieved. They still don’t say anything, but the hand holding his doesn’t leave. He feels lips press against his own, and he kisses back - this one is softer than the ones given to him before, and he realizes they’re being soft right now because they had scared him.

Grian sighs against the lips - they were rough, so Doc. After a few seconds, Doc slowly pulls away. His friend presses a kiss to his cheek, then is gone. There’s another few seconds of silence, but someone’s - he’s assuming Ren’s - hand is still against his.

Grian gasps when a cold hand goes under his sweater to press against his stomach, flinching away. Ren laughs, and then another hand joins the first and pushes his sweater up his body until they can tug it off. The hands that took off his sweater come back to explore his skin, gently running thumbs over his rib cage and chest.

Ren’s hand leaves his, and moves to unbutton his jeans. Grian can’t tell if he’s more curious about where this is leading or how they’re placed around him to be able to do this without it being awkward.

Ren tugs his pants down, and Grian suddenly realizes that he’s now half-naked in front of his friends, that he’s gonna be fully naked for every pair of eyes in the room and he won’t be able to see them. It’s weird, and embarrassing, and God, it’s _hot_.

Doc’s hand is back on his hip, he’s thumbing at the hem of Grian’s boxers. Grian knows he has no control over the situation - but that little slide over his boxers, the soft way Doc is asking for his consent to take them off? It’s hotter than anything else they’ve done so far.

Grian smiles softly, twitching his hips up into Doc’s hold. Doc’s hand pauses, and then his fingers are hooking into his boxers and pulling them past his hips, all the way off his legs. His dick is hard when it springs into the open air, and he shivers violently at the feeling of the cold air against it.

Doc’s other hand wraps around his cock, islick with lube that’s colder than the air and

"W-Wait-!" Grian gasps, grabbing at Doc’s wrist, stopping it from moving. They’re quiet for a moment, until Ren’s hand forces him away from Doc’s wrist and grabs his other.

Ren presses his wrists together, then ties them back up with the lead they’d taken off earlier. Grian groans, dropping his hands to his stomach and ignoring his friends when they laugh.

Doc’s hand squeezes around his cock, then starts slowly stroking him, his hand tightening around the head. Grian tried to thrust into his fist, only for Ren’s hands to stop him.

"Come _on_ ," Grian whined, wiggling his hips in Ren's hold. "This isn't very fair."

"Well, it isn't supposed to _be_ fair, dude," Doc replied - Grian could _hear_ the smirk, the dick.

He sighed, finally stopping his hips and letting them fall back onto the pillow.

Ren's hands didn't pull away, but they loosened enough for Grian's occasional twitches to pull through.

Doc's hand pulled away, along with one of Ren's. Grian was confused until he heard the tale-tell wet sounds of his friends kissing above him.

A few seconds later the noises stop, and the hand on Grian's hip moves to his thigh and spreads it until Grian is forced to prop it up with his foot. Ren repeats the same with his other leg.

As if Grian wasn't already exposed to them enough, he's now laying on a table, blindfolded, hands tied, ans legs spread. His boyfriend was somewhere else in the room - he'd lost track of Mumbo about five minutes ago - and Ren and Doc are standing at the perfect view to see every single part of Grian.

He _loves_ it. This is _exactly_ what he wanted. God, he owes Mumbo his life after this - he takes back everything he's said about Mumbo being the biggest spoon he's ever met, his boyfriend is _perfect_.

"W-!" Grian jolted, attempting to pull away from the very, very cold and very hard thing that just touched his dick. "W-What was that!?"

"My hand," Doc replied, casually pressing his hand - Grian realizes now that the cold, hard thing is the metal of Doc's prosthetic. He also realizes that it's gonna be very weird when he pops a boner after touching iron tomorrow, but that's a problem for tomorrow's him.

Doc's metal hand spent about point four seconds on his dick before trailing down, past the rest of his bits, until a finger was pressing against his hole.

It felt… weird. Grian's into some weird things, but feeling a metal finger touching his asshole is _weird_.

Grian grimaced, attempting to wiggle up the table and away from the cold finger. There was a snort, from behind him - ah, so there's Mumbo.

"'S not funny," Grian grumbled, raising his head up in the general direction Mumbo seemed to be and pouting. Mumbo didn't reply, but Grian assumed he was either shaking his head or smiling.

Grian was so busy trying to talk to his boyfriend, he didn't notice when Doc's fingers left, but he _definitely_ noticed when they returned covered in cold lube.

"D-Doc!" He cried, "That's cold!"

"Right, sorry," Doc replied, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "I would've warned you but you were preoccupied."

"You can't blame G for that, man, you were the one not doin' your job right," Ren teased.

"Hey, man, I'm doing my job _perfectly_ , you're the one getting distracted - what is it you're supposed to be doing? I'm sure it's not watching me do all the work."

There was a hum, as if Ren was contemplating Doc's words. The lube from Doc's fingers was starting to drip off of them and onto his body, and it is _not_ a great feeling.

“Doc,” Grian whined, wiggling away from his friend’s finger. “You guys can keep flirting, but I would _really_ appreciate it if you didn’t cover me in lube while you do it.”

Doc scoffed out a laugh, and then his finger slowly began to press into Grian. Grian bit his lip, scrunching his eyebrows together at the stretch. Slowly, Doc’s finger presses all the way inside of him.

Doc continued to stretch him out, slowly working him up to two, then three fingers. The stretch didn’t really hurt until Doc first tried to press the third finger inside of him.

Grian winced, attempting to pull his hips away from the finger. Doc hummed, gently pulling his fingers out and returning them with even more lube. Again, Doc attempted to press his fingers into Grian.

“Ren,” Doc muttered. Grian heard Ren huff, and then a hand - Ren, it’s soft - wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking him as Doc’s fingers squeezed into him.

Eventually, Doc’s fingers managed to stretch him out, and they slowly pulled out of him.

The first finger that pressed into him was nothing. There was lube to spare, and there wasn't any pain.

A couple seconds passed of that, and then Doc pressed another finger in. It hurt a little more at first, but after a few seconds Grian got used to it.

Doc gently spread his fingers, stretching Grian's hole in preparation for another finger. He pushed his fingers in deeper, wiggling around in search for-

"Fuck," Grian moaned, his hips jolting off the table in surprise. The fingers pulled back, and then softly pressed down again, ignoring Grian's moans.

Doc's fingers pulled away again, then came back with a third. The stretch hurt, and Grian squirmed in discomfort.

Ren's hand fell to his hip, his thumb rubbing circles into it. Doc's fingers continued to press into him, gently working him past the first few knuckles. Once they were most of the way inside, Doc slowly spread them apart, ignoring Grian's wince. Doc kept repeating the motion, occasionally curling his fingers back onto Grian's prostate.

"Okay!" Grian gasped at about the fifth curl, "Okay, I'm ready, just do it already!"

Doc laughed, slowly pulling his fingers out of Grian. Grian shivered at the feeling of being empty, his hole clenching around nothing.

"I have to say, Grian," Doc says, the sound of aluminum being ripped open following. "You don't seem the type of dude who would be into this sorta thing, but I'm glad you are."

There was a slick noise, the sound of Lube being spread onto something, and then something was pressing against his hole.

"W-Who-"

"Me," Doc said, one of his hands falling to Grian's hips as if to emphasize his words. "Ready?"

Grian licked his lips, nodding until Doc slowly began to press into him. Doc's dick is thinner than Mumbo's, but it's just a bit longer, long enough that Grian is beginning to notice the difference.

Grian whimpered as Doc pushed the last few inches in, bottoming out inside of him. Grian shivered at the feeling, arching his back onto it.

Doc waits a few seconds before slowly pulling out and sliding back into Grian in one smooth motion. Grian moaned, thrusting back onto his cock.

Doc laughed, Ren joining him. "You're a little eager there, Grian," Ren said, his hand patting the side of his - when did Ren get beside him?

"You've been teasing me for the past ten minutes, of _course_ I'm eager," Grian snarked. Ren tsked from above him, and then there was a dick pressing against his lips.

Grian smirked, opening wide and letting Ren's cock slide into his mouth. Grian mentally thanked God that his boyfriend's dick was so big, because otherwise he would probably have choked on Ren due to the weird ass angle.

Of course, as soon as he thought that, Doc decided to pull halfway out of him and slam his way home, pushing Grian so far up the table he actually _did_ choke around Ren's dick.

Ren pulled back in surprise, but Grian followed him with his mouth because _fuck him_ that was so fucking hot. Ren hesitated, then pushed back in, this time staying still when Doc forced Grian to choke on his cock.

Grian and Mumbo have only fucked… twice, now. The first time had been awkward - Mumbo was a virgin, Grian wasn't, so it had been… well, it wasn't the best sex Grian had ever had. The second time had been considerably better.

Of course, in terms of pure pleasure, neither of those times even holds a _candle_ to this. Grian was in his fucking element - Doc was fucking him so _good_ and choking on Ren's cock feels _incredible._

(That is to say, he still loves his boyfriend and sex with his boyfriend very much, and in terms of emotions, both times with Mumbo were so incredible that Grian had been glowing for days after…. But a good orgasm does that too.)

A few good seconds of that gets Grian close, way too fucking close for comfort, to cumming. Doc found his prostate about six seconds ago and that is just enough time for it to be too goddamn much for Grian's dick to handle.

Grian pulled his mouth away from Ren's dick, gasping desperately for air as Doc's thrusts strengthened, fucking him so hard it seemed almost impossible.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Grian whimpered, voice trembling. "Please, Doc, I'm so fucking close."

Ren laughed from above him, weak in the way laughter gets when you're so turned on you can barely speak, and then there was warm cum splattering onto Grian's face, covering his lips in thick drops.

Grian moaned, licking the cum off his lips and smiling when Ren groaned a barely there " _Shit_ " at the sight.

"You came already, man?" Doc teased, voice strained. Ren huffed, his thumb pushing the cum from Grian's cheek into his mouth - which, lukewarm cum is not a good taste, but Grian supposes it's better than letting it dry on his face.

"Not a fair comparison, G has a good mouth," Ren said back.

"Thanks," Grian said, followed by a very proper, " _Fuck_!" When Doc went in at a particularly good angle.

Doc's hand slid from his waist, wrapping in a tight circle around his cock and stroking him about as fast as he was fucking him.

"Oh, fuck," Grian whispered, "Shit, _fuck_ , I'm gonna cum."

"Go… go right ahead, man," Doc strangled out, twisting his hand around Grian's cock at the same moment he fucked back into him.

Grian's head snapped back, his mouth falling open for one last " _Fuck~_ " before he was cumming, thick ropes of it striping onto his stomach and dick twitching before he collapsed onto the table.

Doc came less than ten seconds later, pulling out just in time for his cum to join Grian's on the other's stomach.

There's about a minute of silence, the air filled only by the sounds of them all panting quietly. The cum is drying on Grian's stomach and his ass hurts, but it's nice, until-

"Well, you've made quite the mess of him, haven't you?" Mumbo said, voice much closer than it had been previously. Doc groaned, completely pulling away from Grian.

"Ruined the moment, man," Ren said, before untying the cloth from around his eyes. Grian winced, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light of the room.

Once it didn't hurt to open his eyes, Grian looked at his boyfriend, smiling. Doc was untying his hands, and Ren had disappeared to - or at least Grian was assuming he was - grab a washcloth.

"I _so_ owe you one," Grian said, smiling, his eyes trailing to the thick bulge in his boyfriend's slacks.

"Don't worry about it." Mumbo smiled back, his voice almost weary.

(When they got home about half an hour later, Grian _definitely_ repaid him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee... i finished this at three am I’m so sorry


End file.
